Sleepover
by Rushi no Ryuu
Summary: There is not enough Raven x Elsword. Just a cute little oneshot about Elsword's house being burned down and Elsword staying the night with Raven. *wink wink*


I was bored. That's all.

Elsword had just finished a dungeon together with Raven. It hadn't been a very tough one, they were uninjured and happy.

When the two were walking home – Raven passed Elsword's house on his way home, so they were walking together – they weren't happy at all. Not to say Raven was shocked and Elsword was completely furious.

His house, his beautiful little house had been destroyed. He carefully approached the scene, not quite believing this was really happening. He found a little note pierced to the fence:

_Apparently my experiment got a little bit outta control. Sorry 'bout that. Add._

After staring at the piece of paper for some moments and then letting the whole village know what he thought about that by shouting curses and various other things five minutes straight into the sky, he sat down on the ground.

Raven slowly walked over to him.

"Um... how you gonna fix that...?"

"Well, obviously, Add will have to fix this mess! The only question is when he will do that... surely not fast enough for me to sleep in my house tonight again."

The realization hit him a few seconds after he had said that.

"Wait.. don't tell me..."

The black-haired facepalmed.

Elsword's eyes grew wide as he thought about what would happen later on.

_I-I don't have a place to sleep! Why?! Add, you bastard, why today? _

Raven watched the redhead having his little panic attack with a mixture of amusement and worry. Sure, it was actually quite funny. But then again, it was a serious problem for his friend.

"Elsword?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna sleep at mine tonight?"

Elsword's eyes grew as round as plates when he saw the benefits of this solution.

He jumped at the raven and hugged him, before he noticed what he was doing. Blushing, he let go and stumbled back.

"I-I mean, that would be great! Thanks!"

The raven nodded in approval and together they walked to the black-haired's house.

It looked similar to Elsword's, just being a little bit smaller, since Elsword's sister was coming over very often and Raven lived alone.

Raven unlocked the door and Elsword slipped in the corridor. It was nice and clean, little scribbles of his Nasod arm lying on various cupboards.

"Wow, Raven, this is really nice!"

"Why, thanks... it's just a normal house...?"

"Um, mine is far more messy if you know what I'm up to..."

Raven let out a low chuckle. Elsword was just too cute.

_Hold on RIGHT THERE. He is NOT cute. _

"So... are you hungry?"

"Kinda... you got ice cream here?"

_Why ice cream?!_

"Yeah, actually, I do. Wait a minute..."

He climbed down the stairs do his basement and picked a vanilla and a strawberry flavored one.

When he was with Elsword again, the redhead picked the vanilla one.

They sat together in the kitchen, eating their ice cream – or, in Elsword's case, more like trying to prevent it from dripping all over him. While Raven had already finished his one, he watched the redhead struggle with his vanilla cone.

There was ice cream over his hands, on his face, even on his _nose_. Jeez, how do you manage to get ice cream on your nose?!

While Raven was watching him, Elsword was getting more nervous by the second. His ice cream was doing what ice cream wanted to do, and he had to look hilarious. After some time, his cone was maybe just about four inches long and, to prevent even a bigger mess, he just took it all in his mouth.

Looking at Elsword while he was eating ice cream was supposed to be funny. And not supposed to make him aroused. Raven knew that, but although he kept reminding himself of that, watching the redhead lick, slurp and, as if what he did beforehand wouldn't have been enough, _swallow_ it, made his ears grow hot.

He didn't even know why, all he knew was that he had to stop this. So he apologized himself to the toilet.

When he returned, he saw Elsword sitting in the kitchen, calm and nice like a good little boy. Well, except for all the ice cream on his face. He resisted the temptation to lick it off (_Wait, what the fuck?!) _and told the redhead about his looks.

They were both kinda nervous when it became time to sleep. Elsword didn't expect Raven to have, well, two beds, and Raven knew he didn't have two. They were both ready to face the inevitable, sleeping in one bed.

After they both got dressed (obviously while turning around, although Raven wouldn't have minded if he could've pulled out a little peek) the doomed moment occurred.

"Well, Elsword, you see, I only, like, … um..."

Elsword held back a laugh when he saw the raven struggle and fidget.

"I assumed so."

"Do you- I mean, is it okay for you to … sleep... in one bed?"

He had fought to keep the words _sleep together _from flowing out of his mouth.

Elsword blushed and nodded.

Luckily, the bed was at least big enough for both to sleep comfortably at both ends.

But despite that, Elsword could feel the head radiating from the black-haired beside him, despite they were sleeping back to back he turned around – just to face said Raven.

"Um..."

"R-Raven...?"

"Eh..."

"What..."

"Shut up."

Raven was either annoyed or embarrassed, Elsword decided that the second choice was more true when he was pulled into a warm hug.

He couldn't believe this was happening right now. Raven was hugging him. They were in pajamas. They were sleeping in one bed.

Okay. Wait, not okay. This wasn't okay at all! Why was this happening? Were they... he blushed. Were they more than friends...?

No, it couldn't be... could it?

But actually, he didn't want to think about it. All he wanted now was to snuggle in Raven's shirt, suck up the warmth and slowly fall asleep.

Raven couldn't believe it. He had assumed the redhead would try to get out of the hug, eventually suggest to sleep on the floor or something. But instead, he felt a small fist clutching to his pajama and a nose nuzzled in his chest.

He felt a blush creep on his cheeks; he would've never expected that. But it didn't feel bad, that was for sure.

His eyes closed slowly as he wrapped his arms unintentionally around Elsword's form and buried his nose in his red hair.

The next morning, they behaved kind of awkward. They tried to avoid the topic, and if they accidentally came to talk about it, one of them had to go to the toilet or was hungry or whatever.

But as they returned to Elsword's house and found it still in the same state as yesterday, they smiled at each other shyly.

_Maybe that wasn't so bad at all. _

D'aww.


End file.
